Finally Loved
by Kperry1234
Summary: When Bella finds two little girls in the forest she doesn't know what to do. So, she takes them to the Cullens and they embark on a journey that none of them would have imagined. Especially with Victoria and the Volturi the drama just doesn't end. Follow Anna and Lily's journey. (Set during Eclipse) I suck at summaries sorry!
1. Chapter 1

Bella's POV

It's weird how someone can miss the smallest things. Like, a bicycle lying on the ground, or a little puppy walking down the street. I guess some things just aren't meant to be seen, but for me it seems like I notice even the smallest things that are there. Maybe I'm not supposed to, but I like to dig a little deeper just for the adventure. Like now actually I shouldn't be walking through the forest especially when Victoria is probably following my every move. But I feel like something's calling me, like I need to find something. As I walked I felt eyes on me. I stopped for a second, but then kept going until I heard laughter. It sounded like little bells twinkling. I ignored the small voice in my head that told me not to turn around, but I never listen to that small voice. As, I turned around I saw a little figure hide behind a tree. The, the giggling started again. Oh my gosh! I felt like I was one of those stupid girls in the horror flick, but I guess it was worth it. I walked forward and sopped in front of the tree. The giggling stopped and the only noise you could hear was the chirping of the birds. With a surge of confidence I stepped behind the tree and gasped at what I saw…


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you people liked this!. I was so happy when I got reviews I literally jumped for joy! I'll try to make longer chapters! I said Anna and Lily in the summary, but I meant to say Molly and Lily just so you're not confused. Okay and Molly is played by Jodelle Ferland and Lily is played by Sasha Pieterse. (Just picture them younger) **

Where we left off: With a surge of confidence I stepped behind the tree and gasped at what I saw…

Bella's POV

Standing there was little girl with the most peculiar pair of eyes that I had ever seen. They were a mixture of sea blue and violet. I wouldn't have gasped if it wasn't for the long gashes, and the many cuts on her arms. She studied me carefully as if pondering what I would do next. I crouched down and looked into her eyes. "What's your name sweetheart?" I asked gently. She opened her mouth to speak, but suddenly she was grabbed by two small arms and pulled strongly. "No, Lily she could be one of them" a girl with dark brown hair said. I looked at her and she scowled at me. "Who are you" she asked now standing protectively in front of the little girl. "Who are you" I asked back. She clenched her fists and her scowl deepened as she said "I asked you first" This girl was really annoying me, I'm older than her, who does she think she's talking to? "That's not a nice way to talk to people" I said as I took a step closer. Suddenly she moved her eyes and I was flying through the air. What the heck! I thought. That's totally freaky. I landed ungracefully on my side. I let out a groan of pain as I tried to sit back up. When, I sat back up they were running away and deeper into the woods. I rose up while rubbing my side and stared after them. "My name is Bella" I yelled after them. They stopped and she slowly turned around, pulling the other girl with her. She gazed at me and walked towards me slowly with the little girl holding her hand tightly. I held my hand out for her to shake. "I'm Molly and this is Lily" she said while lowering the intensity of her gaze. "Why are you out here" I asked. Molly looked down and fiddled with her hands, her fierce personality gone. "Our parents were in a car crash" she said. Oh well that explains the scratches. "And then there was this very pretty lady and boy who came and tried to help us. She said she could make all the pain go away, but I remember my mom had told me to beware people with red eyes. So, when she and the boy weren't watching I took Lily and ran as far as I could. It was scary, but we just kept running." She said shakily. I looked at her sadly. They couldn't stay out here it's too dangerous. "Well you can't stay out here it's too dangerous. My house is right out there and my dad is a cop he could help you guys" I said while looking into her eyes. She hesitated, but then smiled and nodded. I held out my hand and she took it. We began walking towards my house. The little girl named Lily seemed to freeze as a wolf howled off in the distance. She clenched her little hands and it felt like all the air was gone. When, she unclenched it, it was normal again. As, we neared my house I soon realized that these weren't normal little girl. I tried to piece it together with me flying through, the violet eyes, and the air getting colder then becoming normal again. I suddenly stopped and looked at them. "What are you?" I asked.


End file.
